Coming home
by seddieluv4ever
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for three years. What happens when another war breaks out? Well Read and find out!     R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Coming home-seddie

Hey guys! I know I'm doing that should be me, but I was watching "surprise homecoming" with host Billy ray Cyrus, and got this stroke of inspiration for a seddie two shot. So I had to get it written and put it out there before it left my head. But if you guys want to have this turned into a story I could. And just do it from the beginning and work my way back to this part. Just let me know in your reviews.

I'm done with my rant now here it is:

Coming home: a seddie two-shot

The same thoughts.

Same dreams.

Same hopes.

Those were things that described the three-year dating couple: Freddie Benson, and Samantha Puckett, don't call her Samantha though, unless you have a death wish. (Literally!)

Freddie was lying in his tent, thinking about his girlfriend and how much he missed her. Why was he in a tent you ask? It's because, just as his luck would have it, as soon as it became the start of three years, WWIII broke out.

The war was between the three major European countries: Russia, Germany and the United Kingdom. Because of the decreasing amount of soldiers, being an Ali of the Untied Kingdom, we decided it would be noble of us to help.

So, the US government sent out a message saying that due to this effort to help the Ali's; they were recruiting all men between the ages of 17-21. The reason they gave for this was because they said that the field needed young men so each mission can be done with speed and within a timely manner.

And that's how Freddie Benson ended up where he was now. Lying on his back, in his cockpit.

'I miss her so much' he thinks to himself, 'I wish this stupid war would be over so I can hold her in my arms again.' he chuckles to himself knowing that if she found out he thought that, she'd probably slap him across the face for being so sappy.

As he made that wish, little did Freddie know that a shooting star was flying right above his tent.

He had been planning his return trip home, he knew exactly what he was going to do, he had it thought out to every single tiny detail. Now you might say he had this thing memorized like his own birthday, while this may be true, he just _enjoyed _thinking about it, the plan always brought a smile on his face.

The day had finally come: January 3rd, 2018. Freddie Benson was grinning from ear to ear, he'd finally be able to see his girlfriend, while all his comrades were rushing off the plane and toward their loved ones, he knew he didn't have anyone there. He also knew that his girlfriend most likely wanted to come, but he had to convince his best friend to keep her at the house. He wanted to surprise her; his plan was to let her think that he hadn't made it back. Yes that may be cruel but he knew that, and he also knows that when she finds out it was fake he'd probably get kneed in the not so pleasant part of his body.

After an hour bus ride, he'd finally gotten to Bush Well Plaza. Spencer, his best friends brother, (a/n: no pun intended!) still lived there his mom as well so he thought it would be perfect to surprise both Sam and his mom.

He pulled out his PearPhone and sent a quick txt to Carly:

"On my way up." He waited a few minutes, and then received a reply.

"Alright, and just to let you know Sam has been sobbing ever since I told her you didn't make it, even more than your mom. And that's saying something. :( "

As he read the message he felt a pain in his heart. It was VERY rare that Sam sobbed let alone show just one tear. So the fact that she was sobbing, and for him, tore his heart apart.

He finally reached the door, but before knocking on the door he comes up with away for all of this to make sense because he knows that once he steps through the door, Sam and his mom will be confused and ask questions. He pulls out his Pear Phone again and dials Carly's number, as he does that; he feels his pocket for a present he bought for Sam, making sure it was there.

Carly's voice comes up and she sounds confused as to why Freddie is calling.

"Hello?" she sorta questions rather than states.

"Hello, is this Carly Shay?" Freddie asks.

"Yes this is Carly, what are you calling for." she walks away from them and whisper yells in the phone: "Freddie! Why are you calling! I thought you were on your way up?"

"Carly, I'm right outside the door! Just go along with it."

"A-alright." she says stuttering.

"I'm afraid there's been a mix up of information."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MIX UP OF INFORMATION?" she shouts playing along.

"Nicely done, do you understand where I'm going with this?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I'll tell them." she said hanging up.

Carly's POV (before the txt and phone call)

As I hold Sam in my arms, I can't help but feel guilty. I hate the fact that Freddie made me say that to Sam! He knows how much she loves him, and he knows how much this was going to hurt her. I realize he wanted to surprise her, but he could've come up with a better plan.

I look over towards Mrs. Benson to check on her. She hasn't cried as much as I thought she would, all she's done was stare blankly at the TV screen, I could tell she wasn't really watching it.

"Hey, Mrs. Benson?" I start, I wait for a response, but all she does is turn her head so I continue. "Are you alright?" I ask.

She doesn't answer; she just turns back to the TV. I sigh and go back to Sam.

"Sam-" my phone; vibrating interrupts me. I pull it out and read it.

"On my way up." I saw it was from Freddie so I texted back:

"Alright, and just to let you know Sam has been sobbing ever since I told her you didn't make it, even more than your mom. And that's saying something. :("

I wait for a reply but he doesn't send one. A couple min later my phone rings, who would be calling me?

I look at the ID and see it's Freddie.

"Hello?" I say, though it sounds like I'm questioning

"hello, is this Carly Shay?"

"Yes this is Carly, what are you calling for." now I'm really confused, I get up from the couch and walked away so they couldn't hear me.

"Freddie! Why are you calling! I thought you were on your way up?" I shout/whisper.

"Carly, I'm right outside the door! Just go along with it." he says. And then it hit me, why he's doing this.

"A-alright." I stutter still unsure if we should be doing this.

"I'm afraid there's been a mix up of information." he says, then I scream making it sound real.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MIX UP OF INFORMATION?" I ask, Freddie replies:

"Nicely done, do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, yes I'll tell them." I say replying, now I really understand what he's doing.

I hang up and turn back to Sam and Mrs. Benson with a smile on my face. Sam looks at me like I'm a stranger.

"What the chizz are you so smiley about? There's nothing to smile about!"

"That was just Freddie's commander on the phone." I say still smiling.

"Yea, and?" she crosses her arms, and stares at me.

"He just told me that the information I received was mixed up with someone else whose last name is Benson." my smile grows wider... if that's possible.

"T-t-that means..." she drops her arms and looks at me, I nod my head. She runs up to me and ambushes me in a hug. I hear a knock on the door and pull away from her.

"Who is that?" she asks. I shrug

"I don't know, let me check." I walk to the door and open it, my eyes widen. Even though I was expecting him, it just hit me that he's actually here.

"FREDDIE!" I shout, hugging him.

Freddie's POV

I chuckle slightly, hugging her back.

"Hey Carls. Um, Carly?"

"Yea?"

"Your kind of squeezing me." she pulls back instantly

"Sorry" she frowns

"It's cool." I wince feeling like déjá vú.

She moves aside so I could come in, and that's when I see her; the most beautiful girl in the world: my Sam.

20 comments for the second part! Again, if you want this turned into a story let me know. And if your confused about the date, I chose January 3rd because that's the day ikiss premiered on tv. That's also the day some seddie shippers say that Sam and Freddie fell in love. Which I agree, and I chose 2018 as the year because I went base on 2012. So just count from there and you'll see how it's three years they were dating. Wars usually last more than a year so I chose to do three years later.

Let Me Know what you think! :)


	2. iReunite

Coming home-part two

Here's part two. I know I said 20 reviews, but I figured in honor of ilmm, I'd upload. I just got finished watching it, it was SOOO worth the wait of two months! And if you haven't seen it...make an effort to, is was filled with the most seddie cuteness I have EVER seen. Anyway on w/ the last chapter:

She stands there, eyes wide. I stare back; a slow smile appearing on my lips. After a few moments I see her running towards me, she throws her arms around me hugging me. I wrap my arms around her, closing my eyes and enjoying this moment.

"Hey, princess Puckett, I missed you." I whisper in her ear, her arms stay around my neck, but she pulls back to look at me.

"Even though that was_ completely_ sappy. I missed you to dork." a smile appears on her face now and I can't help mine growing bigger. I haven't seen her smile in three years, it's so awesome to see it again.

"Can the king of nubs have a kiss?" I give her my best puppy dog look I could muster.

She laughs slightly and wraps her arms around me tighter hugging me again. Which I don't mind, but I still want my kiss. So I do something stupid...

"What'd y-" she was so caught off guard, that I kissed her, she had this funny look on her face. Then it turned angry, I gulped slightly.

"BENSON..." she trails off and I scream and take off running for old times sake.

(switching to third person)

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay and Mrs. Benson were all watching the scene before them. All of them had smiles on their faces, loving how nothing has changed between the two teens. Even though they were a couple and Freddie had been gone for three years, it seems like everything is back to normal.

Although Mrs. Benson is wearing a smile, she's actually feeling a bit of pain in her heart. Why? Her Freddie-bear hasn't noticed she was there. He's been too caught up in Sam , she does understand though, that's why she's wearing the smile. Part of it's real-Part fake. She understands because she knows how much he loves Sam, and was just excited to see her again after three years.

She just wishes he would be excited to see her. After all, she is his mother.

Coming out of her thinking, she didn't realize that they had stopped fighting and were now looking her strangely. She wondered how long she was in deep thought.

"Mom? Are you o..." Before he could finish, his mom was running toward him.

"FREDDIE-BEAR!" he groans loudly, he hates when his mom calls him that. He could hear Sam snickering behind him

"Mom. To tight, can't breath."

"Sorry Fredward, I just miss you so much."

"We all miss you kiddo." Spencer chimes in. Freddie turns around taking in everything around him, smiling widely.

(Back to Freddie's POV)

As I'm smiling I realize truly how much I've missed every one, sure fighting in the war was great and I got to serve my country, but nothing beats being home with everyone...especially Sam.

I missed her so much, she was the only person I thought about the whole time. Ok, well...maybe not the WHOLE time. Sure I thought about my mom, carls and spence but most of my thoughts were directed toward Sam.

I always-

My thoughts get cut off by something hitting me. I look in front of me and see Sam standing in front of me. I didn't even notice her coming toward me.

"Hey, nub. I asked you a question!" she glares at me, but I can tell it's playful.

"What Puckett?" I say just as feisty, I love it when we do this.

"I asked you if you were just going to stand there or kiss me?" I didn't even answer I immediately pressed my lips to hers.

I'm so glad that stupid war ended, coming home was the best feeling in the world.

O! I almost forgot... I pulled away quickly, she looks at me confused.

"What's-" I stop her by getting down on my knee. I hear everyone's gasps, sam's were the loudest though.

"Freddie-"

"Sam, I know after this speech I'll probably get a broken arm. But I've been waiting to do this for three years-" I breath in deeply and let out my breath slightly and begin again.

"In 2008, we shared our first kiss together, I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. But when our lips touched for the first time, my mind buzzed. I felt sparks, and when you were about to walk away and I stopped you and said I hate you (we said it at the same time) apart of me was screaming at me that I didn't and that I had feelings for you. But I shrugged it off for a while. But when I saw you going out with other guys I became jealous-and I'm rambling. Point is it took me a while to realize I had feelings for you. But either way, I still love you. So princess Puckett, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Fr-Fredpuss? Are you serious?" I smile hearing one of my many nicknames.

"Of course I'm serious Princess." she blushes hearing that and my smile grows wider.

"Yes I'll marry you-even though your still the biggest dork on this planet."

My smile continues to grow till it hurts. I stand up wrapping my arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around, while kissing her. I place her down and smile at her.

Yep, coming home was and is defiantly the best feeling in the world.

A/N: ok there's part two. If you want this turned into a story, like I said I could do that and just start from the beginning and work my way back to this part. Just let me know in you reviews. If I get enough people, I'll do it.

So...R&R! Well you've already done the first R, so go do the second one!


End file.
